It Starts With One Thing
by Figursk8r
Summary: Highschool!Verse Au. Feliciano has had a crush on Ludwig since forever. Only problem is Ludwig is on the football team and has never acknowledged him. That is until Feliciano is asked to tutor Ludwig in History. Song Title Credit: Lunacy Fringe by The Used Germany/Italy slash M for language.


**This is part of my high school verse. It ties in with 'And My Soul's A Sorry State.' You don't have to read that one, but you probably should because it's the one I started with. I wrote it and then decided to make a highschool verse. I can't guarantee how often I'll update. Usually I write a few chapters before putting it online, but so far this is the only chapter I have written.**

**Feedback is welcome.**

**This is GerIta.**

**Title Credit: In The End by Linkin Park**

* * *

Feliciano caught himself staring. Again. It's not like he could _not _be asphyxiated with the man who sat across the room. He was the most attractive guy in the school no doubt, maybe on the planet, and Feliciano couldn't help but admire his beauty. He stood a few inches taller then Feliciano, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes- a little cliché, but Feliciano liked it nonetheless. He was German, which was obvious from his thick accent that he obtained from living in Germany as a child. His name was Ludwig. Ludwig Beilshmidt, and Feliciano was head over heels for him -had been since Freshman year.

Of course, Feliciano knew that his feeling were one sided, and that would never change, seeing as Ludwig was on the football team. It's not like he cared, he still looked at him with the same want in his eyes; he even joined marching band so that he'd have an excuse to go to football games. Of course, he sucked, and was told to just pretend to play since they couldn't kick him out of the class. He didn't mind though since he got to see Ludwig at games, and if he was lucky, they'd share the football field when they had practice. It was also his luck that they shared History class together-the only class that he was actually good in.

The sound of the bell forced Feliciano to take his eyes away from the beautiful man. He took his time as always to put his things in his bag -lunch was after, so he wasn't in a hurry- so that he could chance running into Ludwig. Today though, he was surprised to find that Ludwig had not yet left the classroom and seemed to be having an important discussion with the teacher. Feliciano didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he decided that there was no chance of running into Ludwig this time.

"Feli," his teacher called out to him when he was only a couple steps from the door. He turned on his heel quickly, because Ludwig was still in the room, and he was hoping to be noticed by him.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously, choosing to hold tightly to his backpack straps.

"Ludwig here seems to be failing my class. I thought -as top of the class- maybe you could help him raise his grade." Feliciano was bubbling inside at the proposal; he would be tutoring Ludwig, which meant that they'd have to interact!

"No problem," he smiled.

"Perfect! Now, you two figure out a time to meet, hurry or you'll be late for lunch."

Once they were both out the door, Feliciano waited for Ludwig to address him. He'd never really talked to the taller boy, and he was afraid of saying something stupid.

"I have practice until sechs. Anytime after zat ist fine." Ludwig wasted no time getting to the point.

"OK. I have band until then too. Maybe we could..eh.. meet up afterwards?" Feliciano offered.

"Zat sounds gut. Ve could vork at mein haus."

_Oh my gosh he invited me to his house! _Of course, Feli knew that wasn't exactly what he meant, he didn't have much of a choice. "Th-that sounds good," Feli blushed at the slight stutter. "I don't have a car, so could you give me a ride?" Feli was embarrassed by his family's lack of money to buy him his own vehicle, instead Lovino was forced to cart him around.

"No problem. Just meet me buy ze bleachers at sechs."

The German was quick to part ways and Feliciano watched sadly as he scurried into the lunch room to meet up with his friends. Feli himself soon followed to sit with his own group. He always brought his own lunch to avoid the slow moving line in the cafeteria. He joined his own friend at their table towards the back- Lovino was the one to choose it, since he didn't want to sit near the annoying population of the student body. He was joined by Feli's best friend Alfred and the foreign exchange student Arthur.

"Hey Fratello, Alfie, Arthur." Feli gave them all a flash of his courteous smile. He wasn't the most comfortable around the British kid, so he kept conversation with him brief, which was harder then it seemed since Alfred seemed to be attached to his hip. Even though Feliciano appeared super outgoing, that was only around his friends; he got really shy and self conscious around other people.

"What took you so long Feli?" Lovino demanded right away.

"Nothing bad Fratello, stop worrying. Mr. Braginski asked me to tutor another student, no biggy." Feli said passively, really what was his brother worrying about.

"Who? Who are you tutoring Feliciano?"

"Ludwig," he answered dreamily. The name had the opposite affect on his Fratello who exploded instantly.

"You are not tutoring that potato bastard! Who knows what he'll try to do, you can't be associating yourself with people like him. They'll beat you to a pulp." Lovino was soon looming over Feliciano, causing the younger boy to cower away.

"I-I'll be fine Fratello." He said nervously, hoping that his brother would back off. "I'm just tutoring him, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Unless he finds out about your big gay crush on him, then he'll beat the shit out of you for sure." Lovino's words cause tears to form in Feli's eyes and he wanted nothing more then to run from the room, but that would only cause an even bigger scene.

"Shut up Lovi. I'll be fine." He finally took his seat next to Alfred and tried to divert the attention from himself. "So, club sign up is coming up. What clubs are you guys doing?"

"I'm joining Astronomy Club," Alfred piped up.

"Well, I guess I'm doing Astronomy Club too," Arthur replied. Feli could clearly tell that there was something between the Brit and Alfred. Ever since school had started, the two had been pratically inseparable and Arthur refused to let Alfred do anything on his own. Feli was happy that Alfred had someone like Arthur; he had been down ever since his brothers death and had refused to talk to Feli all summer which had worried him. He was relieved when Alfred came back seeming almost normal, which he credited Arthur for.

"Oh, but Ping-Pong Club seems awesome too. Which one Arthur?" Arthur replied with whatever Alfred wanted, which only seemed to put him at a standstill. "I can't decide. They both seem cool. You're no help Arthur," he pouted.

"Fine, join Astronomy Club," Arthur said.

"Fratello, are you doing any clubs?"

"Hell no, why would I want to socialize with any of the stupid bastards at this school?!"

"Ve- but Fratello, you're too anti-social. You need friends." Feli was annoyed by his brothers refusal to get to know anyone, he automatically hated everyone. "Oh, I know. Spanish Club. You love Spanish Fratello, it'll be fun. "

"Will it get you to shut up?" Lovino asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yep," Feli smiled satisfactorily.

"Fine," he said exasperated.

"What about you Feli, what club are you joining?" Alfred asked.

"Book Club," he said with a smile.

"What the fuck Feli, you don't even like to read!" Lovino exclaimed. He paused for a minute rethinking over his words when it struck him. "Let me guess, Ludwig's doing that club? I can't believe you."

"He just might happen to be in it. But that has nothing to do with it, I just thought it would be a nice change of scenery." He tried lying, but it was clear that his brother was not buying it. "So what? It's none of your business. I'm 16, I can do whatever I want."

"Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

The rest of lunch flew by without another comment from Lovino, infact he was silent for the rest of lunch. It wasn't until they were leaving the lunch room and Feli remembered to tell Lovino that he didn't need a ride that he talked, but only to mutter a 'whatever.' Feli didn't really like his brother ignoring him, and he felt guilty for angering him, but he was tired of being babied. If he wanted to try to get close to Ludwig, he was going to.


End file.
